DragonxShinigami
by Alice Vessalius
Summary: This is a cross over of Bleach and Toradora! Rukia and Ichigo are off to college and they meet an interesting blue-haired boy there by the name of Takasu, Ryuuji. Ichigo feels a strange spiritual pressure by this boy, what are his secrets?


**Chapter 1: **Uneasy Feelings.

It was a very typical day, for a very typical boy. Kurosaki Ichigo was a tall, handsome boy, around the age of 20 with bright orange hair and eyebrows curved just enough to make him look like he was angry all the time. It was bright and early when Ichigo walked out of his house around 8 AM, it was time for him to go to his first day at college and he was relaxed and calm as always. He had a piece of bread hanging from his mouth by a corner and his school books held loosely to his left side. He was a very typical boy… except one major abnormality: Ichigo can see ghosts, and 5 years ago became a shinigami thanks to a certain black-haired girl, Kuchiki Rukia. Since then, Ichigo has been slaying hollows, also known as your every day evil spirits, and protecting his town to the best of his ability.

"Hey! Ichigo!" a short black-haired haired girl called shutting the door Ichigo left ajar.

"Rooka," Ichigo muttered through his toast. "Aw aht oo ery eft…"

"Don't you 'Rukia' me, how dare you leave me behind and not even bother to wake me up. I could have been late for the first day of college!" Rukia huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes only for them to fall in the same place. "And get that bread out of your mouth it's rude to talk with your mouth full." she added taking his toast and eating it herself.

Ichigo was baffled. Rukia had just taken an indirect kiss, and she didn't even give it a second thought. To him, the last 5 years spending all his time with Rukia has changed his life so much. He knew it would soon be time for him to leave his fathers house because he was a grown man in college, but he worried because he knew it would mean him and Rukia living together in their own place, like a married couple. They weren't dating, but Rukia had to be close to Ichigo in case of a hollow sighting. The two needed each other, like the earth needs the sun, Ichigo needed Rukia. They would never admit it.

They walked to his Toyota Solara Convertible car he received for his high school graduation present. It was the first expensive gift his father had ever given him and he loved it like a baby. It had an underbody brace and thick body panels to make sure that it has structural integrity. The exterior was a glossy white with complete red interior, despite the rigid tough appearance of Ichigo, he drove like a granny, which is why Rukia would make him let her drive most of the time. This was his first day though, and he has been itching to drive to school.

"Good thing you didn't leave without me," Rukia said after sitting in the passenger side and looking up at the sky. She turned her head to face Ichigo and added, "Who else would make sure you didn't get an ego from driving this car?" Ichigo faced the road, smiled, and they were off.

* * *

About thirty minutes later they arrived at Todai (Tokyo University) . They were awed at the beautiful scene before them. Such wonderful scenery of college students walking toward the campus, trees blowing gently through the breeze, the sun glistening off the highest point of the school, it all just seemed so perfect. Maybe too perfect. Ichigo drove through to the parking area for students and parked next to a blue 2009 Honda Civic Sedan.

"Ichigo where is your first class?" Rukia asked grabbing her bags from the back seat and jumping out of the car completely ignoring the door and what it's meant to be used for.

"I think I have Mr. Takahashi for English." He said glaring at her for not using the door. "Rukia… do you feel something odd about this place? "

Rukia completely changed her appearance to seriousness and looked around left and right, "What do you mean, a hollow or maybe an arrancar?" She looked to Ichigo and studied his seriousness, he was completely shook up about something, "I don't think I sense anything but it could be hidden, and since I'm in this gegai its harder to feel spiritual pressure. Let's just keep a look out for now."

Ichigo nodded and headed toward the school. They had about ten minutes to spare before class started so they found their lockers, which so happened to be one locker apart, the irony. He grabbed his side bag and they headed to class together. Ichigo pulled out his juice box from his bag and began unwrapping the straw, "Rukia, you have Mr. Takahashi as well for the morning class?" He asked poking his straw into the juice box.

"That's right." Rukia said looking for the door to the classroom.

"Guess I'll never get away from you, huh?" Ichigo teased.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean!?" Rukia gasped, "Oh look here is the room!" she added dropping the subject and busting through the door.

CRASH!!

"Ahh! Who the hell.." Rukia seethed looking up at a tall blue haired boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the blue haired boy said reaching down to help Rukia up from the floor.

Rukia just stared in awe, this boy looked just like Ichigo, right down to the angry eyebrows. The only difference was his bangs made an oval shape between his eyes that he was rubbing together as if embarrassed.

"It's o-okay.." Rukia stumbled. Ichigo glared at the blue haired boy, it's not very often anyone can make Rukia stumble. Jealousy. He could feel it burn his throat.

"Sorry…" the blue haired boy said freaking out because he might have scared her. He was about to run for it until he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Hey, where do you think you are going? You could help me up you know." Rukia said , snapping out of her daze.

"O-okay." The boy said shocked that someone wasn't scared of his appearance, "My name is Takasu Ryuuji." He said grabbing her arm and lifting her off the floor.

"Hey, Ryuuji." Rukia said completely ignoring her manners and catching Ryuuji off guard by the sudden familiarity. "I am Kuchiki Rukia"

DING! DING! DING!

"Crap!" Ichigo intervened, "Rukia, let's go! That's the bell." He said grabbing Rukia's arm and pushing passed Ryuuji to enter their classroom. "Rukia, I don't like that boy… Takasu Ryuuji. He gives me the same feeling I had when we were out in the parking lot."

"Come on Ichigo, I think he is alright." Rukia said sitting in the desk behind Ichigo.

"Tch." Ichigo muttered under his breath. He knew he would be alone in this. "I'll have to find out what his secrets are on my own." he added.

"What did you say Ichigo?" Rukia asked from behind him.

"It was nothing, Rukia"

"Okay..."

* * *

**Okay, this is my first fanfiction, so I'm sure it's not really good. Just felt like doing something with Toradora! Hopefully some of you might find it interesting. If not, Ill just trash it and move on. CnC, please. I like helpful criticism. **

_-Catherine **AKA: Kyo/Taiga**_

* * *


End file.
